Love And War
by HisaAngel
Summary: Hinata, Rina, Sasuke, and Riku are all confuse about how they fell for each other. They're only 16 years of age and 2 of them are forced to get engaged. Rina and Riku has some dark pass in their life and will Hinata becomes apart of it? please do review.
1. The 3 New Clans

**Love and War**

**Prologue **

"I was always been called a weakling, because I was always too afraid of fighting people. My father even said so…even though he didn't say it to me…I overheard him saying it to Kurenai sensei. I was sad because he even said that my younger sister, Hanabi, was probably stronger than me and how I couldn't become the heiress. But I will never give up……I will become stronger. Besides….I think I'm already am."

**CHAPTER 1 THE THREE NEW CLANS**

"Hinata…are finish yet." Kiba yelled out to her impatiently.

"Just a minute." Hinata replied

Hinata turn back to what she was doing.

"Hinata."

"Yes Neji."

"Where's your father?"

"He took Hanabi to train in the forest."

"I see.'

Neji turn to walk away.

"Neji." Hinata called to him.

"Yeah."

"If you're hungry…there are some foods in the refrigerator."

Neji then left without saying anything to Hinata. Hinata then headed out the door to join her teammates.

"You took forever." Kiba complained

"Gomen (I'm sorry)." Hinata said with a happy, sad face.

"Pay no attention to him." Shino said looking into the sky.

Hinata giggle while Kiba was making a face at Shino. Shino then stopped.

"Shino, why did you stop?" Hinata asked curiously.

Shino's eyes look to the side before answering Hinata.

"Ah…it's nothing." Shino said without making a worried face.

"Seems like we're being followed." Shino said thinking to himself.

Training area

"Where are those guys?" Kurenai waiting impatiently.

"Beats me." Sarutobi Asuma said with a shrug.

"They're on the way, so don't worry so much." Kakashi sansei said while reading his book.

"They better hurry or they're going to get it." Kurenai said even more impatient.

"Kakashi." Asuma looking into the sky.

"Yeah." Kakashi said still looking at his book.

"Tell me if this is true." Asuma now looking at Kakashi.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi looked at him.

Hinata

"Well you stop doing that!" Kiba said angrily.

They had to stop again, for the tenth time, because Kiba kept on telling Shino to stop looking around.

He quietly whispered to his teammates that they were being followed. Yet Kiba would've sense it already. They all prepared just in case if anyone is going to attack them.

"Do you know who it is? Kiba ask quietly.

"Iie." Shino looked at Hinata making a sign.

Hinata nodded her head. She activates her byakugan quietly to see who it was. She was surprised to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Kiba asked quietly.

"Na-naruto-kun."

The two was surprised and turn to look.

Naruto, who was spotted, fell off the tree and started to make up an excess. They just ignore him except for Hinata, who was making sure he wasn't hurt or anything, and then left him.

"Naruto." Yelled Sakura, who was standing next to Sasuke.

"What are you doing baka?"

"It's none of your business." Naruto and Sasuke eyeing each other.

"Come on guys...we have to hurry or Kakashi sensei well make us do extra work." Sakura yelled to them, walking ahead already.

"Whatever."

The Jounin's

"So it is true, eh." Asuma looking at the sky.

"Do...you know when?" Kurenai ask curiously.

"Tomorrow."

"Is that why the 5th told us to tell them to be prepared today?"

"Yep." Kakashi said bored

"It's going to be a-."

Asuma got cur off when Naruto yelled to them.

"Naruto."

"Hey Kakashi." Naruto said smiling.

"Where's everybody else?"

"I saw Hinata's team awhile ago."

"Then they should've be-." Kurenai got cut off when they heard Kiba yelling and Akamaru barking at Shino. Shino just said a few words back.

"Shino, Kiba, please stop fighting."

Hinata just gave a sigh and then look up to see everybody staring at them. "Kiba, Shino...everybody...I-is staring." The two looked up and then just stared away.

Kurenai took a deep breath and let it out before she disciplines Kiba, Shino, and Akamauru.

Later on everybody finally came and Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai were ready to begin telling them why they're here.

"Ok everybody." Kakashi close his book.

Everybody got silent to hear what they all are doing here.

"The reason why you all are here is because..." Kakashi stared blankly into the sky. "Because..."

Everybody kept looking at him to see what he was going to say.

"I forgot." Kakashi gave a smile.

Everyone gave a stare at Kakashi.

"What do you mean YOU forgot?" Naruto yelled out to his sensei that was just in front of him.

"Asuma can you explain it." Kakashi just smiled at him.

Asuma gave a sigh before speaking. "You're all here because; the 5th hokage wants all of you to help out with the preparation."

"Nani!" Naruto yelled out again.

"How troublesome." Shikamauru sigh.

"But why sensei?' Ino ask curiously.

"Kakashi." Sakura looked at him.

Everybody starts complaining except for some. Kakashi used a whistle to shut everybody up.

"The reason why you guys are doing t his is because the Yamashita, Sakamoto, and the Kajitani clans are coming to stay at Kanoho." Kurenai looked at them.

"We are in dept to them because of the 5th hokage." Gai said folding his arms together.

"Hai Hinata." Kurenai looked at her.

"Is it tomorrow?"

"Hai."

"We are going to pair you guys up to see which one you'll be doing." Kakashi took out a box of numbers in it and pass it around. They all got a number and look at the paper.

"Everybody knows their number?" Kurenai looked at them. Everybody nod their head.

"Ones step out." Ino looked to see if it was Sasuke but it was only Shikamaru. Sakura gave an evil smile to Ino saying that she'll be the one with Sasuke-kun. Ino made a face at her.

"Twos step out." Hinata looked and saw Sasuke instead of Naruto. Ino and Sakura gave a stared at Hinata. Hinata just stared at Hinata. Hinata just stared at the ground.

"Three's step out." Tenten and Neji just walked to get their possesion.

"Four's step out." Naruto and Kiba just gave a stare.

"Fives step out." Sakura couldn't believe she got Lee. Lee started cheering and Gai gave a thumbs up.

"The last two step out." Choji and Shino just stayed quiet.

They walked where the preparation was held. Ino and Shikamaru had to help build the stage. Hinata and Sasuke had to paint the place. Tenten and Neji had to plant the place. Kiba and Naruto had to cut woods. Sakura and Lee had to choose the colors. Shino and Choji have to go get all of the things the people order.

Everybody was busy and rushing to get it finish. Shino and Choji had to run back and fourth, which they hated, but mostly Choji. Shino was getting annoy of Choji complaining. Lee kept agreeing to everything Sakura said and she was getting annoyed. Kiba and Naruto were racing each other to see who has the most woods cut. Tenten and Neji were taking their time doing it a little bit. Ino and Shikamaru kept fighting to see who was right and who wasn't. Hinata and Sasuke just kept painting without looking at each other. She would have to hand him the white paint every 20 minutes and keep getting paint on him and Hinata. The Jounins were telling them what to do if they finish the job they were assign to do.

Hours pass and it was already 12 midnight. They were finally done with everything. Everybody head home sleepy and tired. Hinata could barely walk straight. Neji who was behind her, who was so tired of sitting, could barely walk good kept his eyes on her just in case.

Everything was so blurry. I could barely walk straight and my arms hurt from painting so much. "Neji-nii-san."

"Hai."

"A-are y-you al-alright?"

"Hai."

'_Wonder why she's asking...well I guess of today's work. She doesn't look too good herself.' _

Hinata and Neji enter the main house. Neji had to go inside since her father told him to come see him when her came back home.

The two went to greet Hinata's father.

Hiashi, who was still training Hanabi, looked up at them and nodded his head.

Hinata turns around and touch her head. "Why is everything so blurry and so dark?" Before she knew it, she fainted.

Neji caught her before she fell down on the ground. Hiashi just looked. Hanabi was surprised and than came to look at her sister.

"Neji."

"Hai."

"Take Hinata to her room and then come back. Hanabi!"

"Yes father."

"Go with Neji and help him."

"Hai."

Neji and Hanabi walk all the way to Hinata's room and then lay her down. Neji turned around to leave Hanabi alone with her older sister.

"Can I ask you something?"

Neji turned his head towards Hanabi.

"Who do you think is stronger? Me...or...Hinata?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious...that's all."

Neji then left to see Hiashi.

"Neji."

"Hai."

"From this day on...I want you to train Hinata."

Neji was surprised to hear what Hiashi said. "Hai."

-_Dream-_

Crying

"Who's there?"

"Hinata."

"Mom."

"Hinata why are you crying?"

Small Hinata raise her head and then hugged her mother.

Hinata's mother smiled. "Don't cry anymore Hinata."

Weeping

Another part of her past

"Mother!" Hinata's eye grew big when she remembered her mother's death.

"Hinata."

"Hai?" Hinata ask crying.

"Even when the hardest time comes...you have to fight through it. Don't ever give up on those people who you want to protect...and don't ever give up on yourself."

"Mother."

"Hinata...take this. Keep it with you all the time." Hinata's mother gave her the necklace. The necklace had a circular orb with the colors of: green, purple, light blue, and lavender. There were 3 silver rings that wrap around it like Saturn's ring. It was beautiful.

"Hinata." Hinata looked at her mother.

"Don't ever forget." Right then...Hinata's mother...passed away

"Mother...mother...motherrrr!" Hinata cried until she fainted.

Dream ends

The vision disappear. Hinata cried so hard...alone in the darkness.

"Is there something wrong?"

Hinata was surprised to see a guy in front of her.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Hinata stared at the guy.

Laughing. "I guess I should really introduce myself. My name is Riku. That's all I can tell you. Yours?"

"Uh...H-Hinata."

"Hinata eh. It's a beautiful name." He smiled at Hinata. Hinata blushed.

He was a tall handsome guy. He's probably somewhere at the age of 16 or 15. His hair was whit. It was short and some of his bangs cover his eye. He wore a white Chinese looking clothing. His necklace had three layers that goes around his neck with beads on it. His smiled was so soothing.

He came behind Hinata and hold her in his arms...telling her not to cry.

Hinata felt so relax and so warm for the first time in her life, when her mother left her. Hinata smiled before falling asleep.

Alarm ringing

"What's that noise?"

"Hinata."

Hinata woke up gasping hard.

"Hinata."

Hinata looked to the side and saw Hanabi looking at her weirdly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm ok?"

Hanabi smiled at her sister and then left.

"Was..that...just a dream?" Hinata think to herself while walking to the bathroom.

When Hinata came to a turn, she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Gomenasai." Hinata left her head to see it was Neji and her father.

Neji and Hiashi just looked at her. Hinata bowed her head before running toward the bathroom.

Neji watch her pass by giving a curious look before turning away.

-Bathroom-

Hinata splash water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Why did it felt so real? His name...was Riku. Why did he..." Before Hinata could think anymore, Hanabi knock on the bathroom door.

"Hinata."

"Hai."

"Your friends are here."

"Just tell them to give me a sec."

"Kay." Hanabi then left.

Hinata shook her head and then went to change the clothes.

"It's taking her longer then YESTERDAY!" Kiba complaining again. "Ark." Akamaru looking at Kiba.

-5 minute passed-

"What's taking her? We have to go meet Kurenai sensei!" Kiba said impatiently.

"It's only been 5 minutes." Shino looking at Kiba.

They were about to start a fight until Hinata came.

"Gomen for being late."

"Yeah whatever." They walked away.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura waved to him to get Ino jealousy.

Sasuke was really annoyed by Sakura and Ino. They kept saying his name ever since they arrived.

"Sasuke-kun." Yelled his fan girls.

"_Great even more annoying girls to deal with." Sasuke turn to walk away. _

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Sakura asked with a cute pose.

"To get away from you guys!" Sasuke then poof into thin air.

"See, look at what you did Ino-pig!"

"Me? You're the one who made him left forehead girl!"

"Cha, Sasuke would never leave me and beside, he loves me!"

"In your dreams. Sasuke's mine." Ino stared at Sakura.

"As if!" All the fan girls yelled out.

"Huh?"

"He's mine." A Fan girl yelled out.

"What are you talking about? Sasuke –kun is mine!" They all started yelling about Sasuke being theirs and started a fight. People stared at them and some folks tried to stop them.

"How troublesome! Shikamaru stared at the fan girls screaming.

"Yeah." All of the ninja boys said signing except Neji.

"Hey...where's Hinata's team?" Naruto ask curiously.

"They're probably still coming." Shikamaru replied.

-Sasuke-

"This isn't even worth becoming a ninja if all those crazy girls keep chasing you." Sasuke signed.

"Akio." A girl came running in the woods. "Akio...where are you?" The girl look around and then up in the trees. She spots Sasuke.

"What an annoying girl!" Sasuke thought to himself.

"Um...excuse me."

Sasuke opens one of his eyes and saw the girl in front of him.

"What?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Have you seen a white bird?"

"NO!"

"Oh...well sorry to bother you." The girl said then left.

"Who was she?" Sasuke said to himself before going back to the others.

-Ceremony-

Chattering

"Everyone please quiet down!" People still chattering. Tsunade got annoyed. "I Said QUIET!" Everybody turn their attention to her.Clearing her throat

"I would like to introduce the Kajitani clan, and their ninjas. The male ninja: Rei, Ken, Jin, Kai, etc. The Female ninjas: Kita, Kumiko, Miki, Nami, etc., and Chihiro."

"The Chihiro girl is very sexy." Guys chattering about the girls.

"That boy is cute." Girls chattering about the guys.

Sign "I would like to introduce the Sakamoto clan. And their ninjas." Guys: Ren, Maro, Kin, etc. Girls: Mai, Leiko, Kaede, etc., and Sophie."

"The Sophie girl is hot." Guys and girls chattering about them.

"And the last clan I would like to introduce is the Yamashita clan and their ninja." Guys: Ronin, Taro, Yoshi, etc,. Girls: Yoko, Yumi, Sasami, etc., and last but least Rina."

"She's a cute one." A guy talking to another guy.

"I guess that's why they call her last." Another guy talking.

"_It's the girl form before."_ Sasuke thinking to himself.

An hour pass and everybody is talking, getting to know each other, and meeting with friends.

Hinata was walking around and saw Rina alone kicking the dirt. "Hey."

Rina looked up and saw Hinata smiling at her. Rina just gave a smile before looking down again.

"Is...there...something...wrong?" Hinata turned her head to look at Rina.

Rina shook her head. "You seem sad."

Hinata turned to look at her again. "Why do you say so...I'm not sad...just tired."

"You don't need to lie. I can see the emptiness in you. You're not really a fighter are you? Is that why people call you weak? No?" Rina turned her head to the side to look at Hinata.

Hinata gave a smile. "How did you know? Did anyone...tell you?" Hinata stared at her.

"Iie. I can see through people's feelings and when they're lying about things."

Hinata eyes widened. _"W-who is this girl?" _Hinata thought to herself.

"In a way...we're very alike."

"H-how so?"

"Were both alone...even though we have friends and family."

"I-I guess you're right." Hinata smiled at her, and she smiled back."

"Oy Hinata!" Waved Kiba.

"Kiba, Shino,...and the others."

Kiba blank twice before saying anything. "You found yourself a friend."

"Uh...I...um."

"That's acute dog you have there." Rina leaned down to pat Akamaru. Kiba blushed a little.

"It's very nice to see you again."

"Huh?' Everybody was confused except Sasuke.

Rina stood up and smiled at Sasuke. "Your name is...Uchiha Sasuke...am I correct?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but just stared.

"Hey!" Sakura and Ino yelled at her.

"Hai."

"Don't you ever speak to our Sasuke-kun like you know him." Sakura and Ino stared angrily at her.

Rina smiled at them. "I never said I knew him, but just his name."

Rina turned to face Naruto. "You are Uzumake Naruto right?"

"Believe it! I am going to become the next hokage." Naruto had a big grin on his face. Rina just smiled at him.

"Aburame Shino...Hyuuga Neji...Rock Lee...and Nara Shikamaru...correct?" Rina looked at them.

"..." They didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You seemed to know so much name...are you..." Neji got cut off.

"Rina!" Sophie and Chihiro wake towards them.

"Hey."

"What cha doing?" Sophie smiled.

"Just talking."

"Talking to cute boys that is." Chihiro smiled. Chihiro turned her head to see Sasuke. "Ah, you must be Uchiha Sasuke. You're very cute."

"Hey, get your filthy hands off Sasuke." Sakura had flames in her eyes.

"Jealousy eh?" Chihiro put her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke was getting annoy.

"Chihiro!" Chihiro looked at Sophie.

"Alright, alright." Chihiro let go of Sasuke.

Rina smiled at them. "Come on, let's go."

"Alright fine." Chihiro said boredly. She looked at Sakura and Ino. "If I was you, I would keep my mouth shut!" Chihiro gave an evil smile.

"Chihiro!" Sophie looked at her angrily.

"Just kidding."

"It was nice meeting you all." Rina smiled and then ran to Sophie and Chihiro. Then they walked away.

"I never imagine the three clan can become friends." Kiba said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Naruto ask curiously. Kiba sighed.

"Y-you see Naruto-kun...the t-three clan was once e-enemies. They n-never got along very well."

Naruto look clueless at Hinata. "Can...you say that again?'

Everybody sigh. "Like Hinata said, they been doing war over 20 years, but now they're just friends." Kiba looked at the three girls from awhile ago.

"Well...they could set aside their differences!" Naruto smiled proudly.

"But...why so fast?" said Shino.

"Uh well...it's none of our concern." Sakura flip her hair.

"But still...we should at least ask right." Naruto looked at them.

"They just have their reasons." They all look to see Kakashi behind them, and froze.

"You guys shouldn't bother them with any of those things." Kakashi smiled at them.

"Come on...we have to protect the Princess."

"Why?" ask Sasuke

"5th said so."

"Good luck with that Sakura." Ino stick her tongue at her.

"Actually...it's all of you."

"Nani!" Yelled Ino.

"Ha." Sakura and Ino stared at each other.

"Come on lets go."

Palace

"It's only one Princess, so why do we all have to protect her?" ask Choji.

"It's...three Princesses that you have to protect. And it's really heiresses that you have to protect."

Everybody sigh except Kakashi. "Come on now."

"Oh...you must be the ninjas we hired, ne?"

"Yeah."

"Follow me then." The maid took them all the way to the main room.

"Here we are. I'll be leaving now." The maid walked away.

Inside the main room

"So...where are these _princesses?" _Ask Naruto

"It's _heiress_, Naruto." Sakura yelled at him.

"Why do we have to wear these? I hate them!" Chihiro complained.

"Quite complaining Chihiro!" Sophie yelled getting annoy.

The two of them walked to the middle and were surprised to see Sasuke and the others.

"I guess you already miss me. That's why you came here didn't you." Chihiro hugged Sasuke from the back.

"Chihiro!"

"Oh lighten up Sophie. You need to stop acting like an adult."

"I'm serious."

"At least have some fun...when you're still a kid." Chihiro smiled at her.

Sophie sighs. "You're always thinking of having fun."

"We need fun in our life. Ne?"

"Sophie...I think I need a shorter one." Rina walked to them without knowing that Kakashi and the others were there.

"Rina." Sophie looked at her. The others looked at her too.

Rina raised up her head and saw everybody in front of her staring at her. Rina blushed a little.

"Ah, don't mind my little sister." Chihiro came and hugged her from behind.

"Little sister?" Sakura ask confuse.

"We're not real sisters or anything, but we just call each other sister. Sophie is the older sister, I'm the younger sister, and Rina is the youngest sister."

"Well...let's get going." Kakashi put away his book.

Outside

"Rina." Sophie looked at her. "I heard that your parents engaged you to one guy in Konoha. Is that true?"

Everybody was shock to hear that except Rina, Chihiro and of course Sophie.

"Yeah."

"Why are your parents doing this to you? Aren't you angry at all? I would be if I was you." Chihiro looked at her, and then turned away.

"It doesn't matter to me if I get engaged or get married, unless he doesn't try to do anything to me."

"What if he does?" Chihiro looked at her again.

"He'll regret it for sure." Rina gave an evil smile.

They all looked at her scared except Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Kakashi.

"Are they going to be doing it today?" Ask Sophie.

"Yeah."

"Do you know who?" Ask Chihiro.

"No, and I don't really care."

"It must be someone handsome then."

"..."

"When it come s to love, you and Sophie are always like this, but mostly you Rina."

"What are you complaining about? You're always playing with guys."

"At least I know how to be with guys!" Chihiro and Sophie eyed each other.

"Rina, did the guy agreed to marry you?" Sophie still eyeing Chihiro.

"I believe my parents just picked him out when the 5th hokage gave them every picture of the guys in Konoha. The 5th agreed to my parents about something. That's all I know."

"What if it's a Uch-" Sophie got cut off.

"It won't!" Rina said angrily.

Stage

Tsunade gave out a speech about the clans and how everyone should help them when they need help etc..." The Yamashita clans Heiress is getting engaged to a guy in this village."

Rina and her family got on stage. Rina was just looked away not paying any attention.

Some guys think that it's them and some don't since they already have a lover, but a little.

"The guy that they choose is..." The guy's eyes widened.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	2. The Mission

**Hea's chap. 2 Hope you guys like it. Thanks for the review.**

**Disclamier: Do not own Naruto.**

**CHAPTER 2 THE MISSION**

"Uchiha Sasuke." Said Tsunade

"Nani!" Said all of his fan girls and the genins, but especially Rina. Sakura and Ino were furious and crying _why_.

"O-okaasan."

"Its been decided." Rina was annoyed by her parents.

-Later on-

"W-what are y-you doing?" Hinata looked at Rina.

"Hiding from my parents and my friends." Rina saw her friends coming this way. "Hinata?"

"Yeah."

"Can you...stand in front of me and act normal so...that they can't see me?"

"Uh..."

"Please."

"Alright."

"Where is she?" Chihiro turning her head.

"I don't know." Sophie turned and saw Hinata alone. "Maybe she knows."

"Who?"

"That girl over there." Sophie pointed to Hinata. They walked towards Hinata. "Excuse me, you're Hinata right?" Sophie smiled at her.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Have you seen Rina?"

"I-iie."

"I see...well thanks anyway." Sophie and Chihiro walked away.

"She was lying, wasn't she?" Chihiro smiled at Sophie.

"Yeah, but its okay. We'll meet up with Rina anyway."

Night

Bridge

"H-how come y-you don't...I mean..." Hinata let out a sigh.

"I don't want to get engaged to a Uchiha."

"Why?" Hinata looked at her confuse.

"I...I always hated the Uchiha's." Hinata looked at Rina surprised.

"But...you said that it didn't matter who you got engaged too." Hinata turned away.

"I didn't think it was going to be him." Hinata looked at her again. "My parents...they know that I hate Uchiha's."

"So...they're doing this on purpose?"

Rina nodded her head. "Maybe. Even if I do get marry to him, I'll still hate him."

"Is...there s-someone w-who you l-l-like?" Hinata blushed and look into the water to hide it."

Rina chuckles. "Iie."

"Oh."

"Hinata."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you tell Naruto that you like him?"

Hinata blushed even more. "I-I-I..."

Rina smiled. "Are you scared of what he might say?"

Hinata let out a sigh. "He...l-likes t-this one girl al-already."

"Sakura...ne?"

Hinata looked at her surprised.

"It's okay if he doesn't like you back, there are always others."

Hinata didn't respond, but just kept on looking at the water. Rina looked at her and then turned away.

"I don't mean it literally."

"I k-know...but can I ask you something?"

Rina looked at her.

"Do you know a guy by the name of...R-R-Riku?"

Rina eyes widened, but didn't let Hinata see. "I don't. Is he someone important to you?"

"I-iie. I-I was just wondering."

"It's getting late, we should go home."

"Yeah."

"See you tomorrow." Rina waved to her and Hinata did the same thing then left.

Walking "Is there something you want?"

"Long time no see."

Rina turned her head to the side.

"Heard you got engaged to a Uchiha."

Rina got annoyed. "What do you want...Riku?"

Riku smiled. "I just want to talk."

Scoff

"Yeah right."

Riku smiled again. "Why don't we go somewhere that's more private then here?"

Rina ignored him again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Riku used his chakra to surround Rina. They disappear into thin air.

-A place in the woods.-

"What do you want?"

"Why are you getting engaged to an Uchiha?"

"My parent's idea."

"Do you want to?"

"You know that I hate Uchiha's!"

"Then why don't you-" He got cut off by Rina.

"Even if I did, I still have too." Rina turned her head. "Sophie and Chihiro would find me anyway." Rina leaned against a tree.

"Well now...we can't let that happen." He put one of his arms above her head and hold her waist with the other hand.

Rina turned and looked at him. "What are you...?" Before she could say anymore, he kissed her. Rina was surprised. She tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't budge.

After a minute or so passed, he let go. Rina wiped off the kissed. "You..." Rina said angrily.

He put a finger to her mouth. "This is between you and me." He whisper to her ear, and let out a smile before disappearing.

"Baka!"

-The next day-

Gasping for air. "He came again...Riku. Why does he show up in my dream?" Hinata wonder to herself. She shook her head and got out of bed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said sweetly.

"Nani." He answered boredly.

"Would you like to go out...with me?" Sakura blushed happily.

"Iie." Sasuke said closing his eyes. Sakura gave a big sad sigh.

"Ha. You see Sakura. Sasuke-kun won't even go out with you!" Ino stick out her tongue.

"Like he would go out with you Ino Pig! Sakura yelled backed at her.

"He would too forehead girl!"

"Then ask him!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Sasuke-kun...would you like to go out with me?" Ino said sweetly.

"Iie."

"I told you so!" Sakura smiled evilly. "Cha, he'll never be with you Ino-Pig." Inner Sakura. The two were about to have a fight until someone yelled out Sasuke's name.

"It's her." Sakura and Ino said angrily folding their arm.

"Hey Sasuke...kun." Chihiro hugged him again just to get Sakura and Ino angry.

"Chihiro." Sophie said annoyed. Then she turns her attention to Sasuke. "Have you seen Rina?"

"Do I look like I have?" Sasuke looked at her annoyed.

"You..."

"Sophie!" Yelled Rina.

They all turned their attention to her. Sasuke ignored her and so did Rina.

"Well look at the two **Love** birds." Chihiro chuckles.

"Chihiro!" Rina gave her a look and Chihiro didn't say anything anymore. Rina turned and saw Hinata running. "Hinata." Rina smiled and waved to her.

Huffing and puffing Hinata tried to stand up straight. "G-gomensai."

"You're always apologizing...for being late." Kiba said laughing. "Come to think of it, why are you so late these days?" Some of them looked at her.

"I...I..." Hinata blushed.

"She's just tired." Rina answered for Hinata. Hinata looked at her and smiled at Rina.

"Hey you." Sasuke looked at Rina.

"Nani."

"Why don't you tell your parents to call the whole thing off, because I'm not getting engage to you!"

"Like I want to marry a baka!"

"Desperate bitch." Sasuke mummer.

Rina eyed Sasuke. "At least I don't think I'm better than everybody." Rina said out loud on purpose.

Sasuke eyed Rina. "At least I don't hang around annoying people!" Sasuke smirk.

_"He's saying he don' hang around annoying people...Yeah Right! Rina thought to herself. _"At least they don't say Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun every time they see you!"

They were about to start a fight until Hinata got in the way. "C-come o-on, p-people a-are st-staring."

Rina and Sasuke looked around and then stopped what they were about to do. Hinata and the others let out a sigh.

"Hinata."

"Ha-hai Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed a little.

Chihiro was about to say something until Rina stepped on her foot and smiled at her. "Rina." Chihiro said painfully.

"Don't say anything to embarrass Hinata!" Rina gave her an evil look.

"When did the two of you became friends?"

"When we first came here." Rina turned around to face Sophie. "Sophie."

"Yeah."

"Who is our Jounin?"

"Not sure."

-1 hour past-

"What's taking our Jounin forever?" Complained Naruto.

Hinata turned her head to Naruto. "The-they'll b-be he-here."

"Hinata are you sick? You're red." Naruto touch Hinata's head and she took a couple of step back to where Rina was at. "Is there something wrong?"

"I-iie." Hinata blushed even more.

"Oy." Kakashi yelled to them with one of his hand in the air while the other one holding his book. The other Jounins were behind him. They all look at them with evil eyes, except some who don't really care.

"Sorry for being late. There was a new Jounin."

"New...Jounin." Sakura looked at Kakashi.

They all look to the side and saw a guy that is the same age as them. Rina couldn't see so she took some step to the side.

"You!" Rina blurted out.

"You know each other?" Sophie and Chihiro looked at Rina confuse.

"You know Rina?" The Jounins looked at him.

The guy put his hand behind his head. "We met the other day and...I got lost so I ask her for direction." He gave a little laugh.

"Yeah right." Rina said to herself. "Is...he our Jounin?" Rina looked at him disgusted.

"Yep." Kakashi smiled at Rina.

Rina sigh and looked away. "When were alone, I'm going to..." Rina's thoughts got disturbed by Chihiro.

"What's his name?" Ask Chihiro.

"Tanaka Riku."

"I guess we're going to have fun then. Don't you think so Rina, Sophie?" Chihiro smiled at them.

"I forgot to mention something else." Kakashi smiled at them. "We agreed to change some of our group around."

"Nani!" Everybody yelled out.

"Yes!" Rina said happily to herself.

"Who's going to be with whom?" Shino looked at Kurenai.

"Well...here's the paper that tells you who's going to be with who. It'll only last for this month."

"Kakashi's team: Naruto, Shino, and Chihiro.

Kurenai's team: Kiba, Neji, and Sophie.

Asuma's team: Ino, Shikamaru, and Tenten.

My team (Gai): Sakura, Choji, and Lee.

Riku's team: Sasuke, Hinata, and Rina."

Some couldn't believe the team that they got stuck in. Especially Riku's team. Ino and Sakura were complaining about how they weren't with their Sasuke-kun. Hinata was a little bit sad. Rina thought she was going to kill herself. Sasuke was just annoyed. Naruto complain about how he wasn't able to be with Sakura anymore. Chihiro and Sophie were concern that they weren't going to be with Rina. Choji was a little worry about being with Gai and worry about who's going to take him to eat. Lee was very happy that he was still with Gai. Shino didn't really care. Kiba was a bit worry. Shikamaru didn't care.

"I'm stuck with the weaklings." Sasuke said to himself.

Hinata heard what Sasuke said and lower her head. Rina got pissed off of what Sasuke said.

"Don't worry Hinata. If there's anything you need help on, just ask me. Besides, that girly guy doesn't need us anyway." Rina smiled evilly at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Girly guy."

"Is there something you want...baka?" Rina smiled at him.

"Yeah, why don't you and I train. Let's see who gets beat to a pulp!" Sasuke said smiling and popping his fist.

"Don't worry; it's going to be you!" Rina made a face at Sasuke.

"Rina-chan, Sasuke-kun p-please do-don't fight." Hinata begged them, but they just ignored her.

"Well let's get going." Riku smiled happily.

"Why should we?" Rina looked at him.

"Well...we start our first mission."

"We...al-already are going on m-missions?"

"Of course."

"Now?"

"No tomorrow." Riku smiled at Sasuke. They all look at each other before giving their sensei a look.

"How did you even become a Jounin?" Sasuke ask him.

"Well...it's kind-of a long story. So here it goes. It was when-." Riku got cut off.

"See you tomorrow." Yelled Sasuke.

"See ya later." Yelled Rina.

"Sayonara." Hinata bow down before leaving.

"They could at least say they didn't want to listen, oh well."

"Hinata." Rina ran to Hinata, who was about to enter the Hyuuga house.

"What are you doing here?"

"You drop this." Rina handed Hinata's necklace to her.

"Arigato Rina-chan."

"Hinata."

"Yeah."

"Who gave you this necklace?"

"My mother."

"It's very pretty."

"Arigato."

"Hinata."

"Yeah."

"If...you ever need to talk about anything...you can tell me." Rina gave a motherly smile to Hinata.

"Arigato...Rina-chan." Hinata smiled at Rina.

Hinata enter the door and watched Rina left before closing it. Rina was walking and stopped in front of Tenten, Lee, and Neji. She gave a smile and a little bow. She was about to walk away from them, but Neji stopped her.

"Rina."

"Hai."

"You are **ONE** of Hinata's friends, ne?"

"Hai."

"Can you give a message to Sasuke?"

"Why?"

"You two are getting engaged."

Rina gave a little laugh. "Maybe...but I don't plan on getting married to him at **ALL**." She smiled at Neji. "Besides why don't you just tell him yourself?"

Neji made a fist on his left hand. He felt like hitting her. "Really?"

Lee and Tenten knew that Neji was going to start a fight so Lee said something to Rina. "Rina-san, please don't get him angry or he'll start fighting you." Tenten didn't say anything. She just stared at Neji.

Rina turned her head to the right. She was getting tired and didn't really feel like arguing about dumb stuff. Rina sigh. "What do you want me to tell him?" She said looking at him. _'He is so annoying. I can't believe he's Hinata's cousin. I want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face!'_

Neji gave a little smirk even though he knew that she wasn't going to fight him over a little thing. He began to tell her.

Hinata's Dream

"Rina."

"Yeah."

"What do you think of this flower?"

"It's a very beautiful flower. It stands for the weak will become stronger."

Hinata smiled big in surprised. "Do...you think that I'll become stronger?"

"Of course you will. Besides if there's something you need help on, I'll help you to get it right. Don't ever doubt yourself even if people say you're weak, ok!"

"Arigato Rina. You're like a big sister to me."

"I am eh, well come on let's go over there ok Hinata." Hinata nodded, but felt like she couldn't move at all and Rina was already too far to reach at all.

"Rina." Hinata looked at her right and didn't see her anymore. "Rina...Rinaaaa." Hinata screamed her name and then started crying.

Dream end

"Why are you crying?" Came a familiar voice.

Hinata turned and saw Riku."It...it's you."

"Are you crying because your friend left you?"

"..." Hinata just lower her head.

Riku came if front of her. He lifted her head to face him. "Don't cry." He moved closer to Hinata. Hinata was frozen. His lips touched her lips. She wanted to move away, but couldn't. It was strange for Hinata to kissed a guy she barely knows. Riku let go of Hinata. Hinata was still shock. Riku smiled at her. "If you ever need to talk, just call my name." Riku then left.

Hinata woke up breathing hard. She touched her lips. It felt like someone did kiss her. Hinata shook her head hard. "It was...just a dream. It was just a dream." Hinata went back to sleep.

Woods

Riku jumped from tree to tree and then jumped to the ground smiling.

"Tell me, why did you kiss Hinata?"

Riku got surprised by Rina. "You jealous?" He smiled.

"As if. Do...you like Hinata?" Rina turned around to face him.

"What's not to like? She's pretty, quiet, shy, and is very emotional about things. She doesn't hold a grudge against you and other things."

Rina's eyebrow twitched. "Don't you go near her!"

"Why?"

"I won't let you hit on my friend."

"Too bad. I already have fallen in love, with her." He gave her an innocent smile. "Besides, you have Sasuke."

"We're only 16 years old and yet me and Sasuke are getting engaged, and I hate him."

He got in front of her. "You want a kiss?" Riku smiled at Rina.

"Baka!" She turned to leave, but Riku got a hold of her wrist. "What are you doing?" She looked at him suspicious. He pulled Rina to him. He hugged her tightly and she couldn't get loose.

"Let...go...of me!" Rina squirmed.

"And let this chance pass, no way." He leaned close to her and put his lips on hers.

Rina stopped squirming and was still surprised even though it was her second kiss from him.

He finally let go of her. "What don't tell me you're still shocked? After all this is your second kiss." He waved to her face.

"You idiot!" Rina hitted him on the head and turn to walk away.

"Dream of me!" Riku yelled to Rina and started laughing.

Walking home "Baka. Riku you stupid Baka!" Rina had a smiled on her face. She touched her lips. "What am I doing? Falling in love with that Baka. There's something wrong with me." Rina ran home.

-The next day-

Rina and Hinata stared at the sky thinking about what happen.

"I...had a dream that Riku kissed me." Hinata looked at Rina and then turned away.

"S-same here." Hinata turned and looked at Rina in surprised.

"What are you two babbling about?" Sasuke didn't really care but asked anyways.

"It's none of your business!" Rina yelled at him. The two stared at each other angrily. They were about to start a fight until their sensei came poofing in.

"Hello." Riku gave a friendly smile. He opens his eyes to see that the two were already fighting each other. "I...guess training has already started. He looked to his left and saw Hinata saying their names. "Oy, Hinata."

Hinata looked at their sensei and nodded her head. She turned away so that he wouldn't see her blushing.

"Sasuke, Rina!" Riku yelled to them so that they would stop fighting.

"Nani!" Yelled the two.

"Oh...sensei." Rina looked at Riku and then let go of Sasuke shirt.

Sasuke dust off the dirt that got on him. "Where were you?" Sasuke ask lamely.

"With hokage-sama."

"Why?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Our mission."

"I-I thought we're t-training today?" Hinata said quietly.

"Well...it turns out we're doing a mission instead."

"That means we have to go back home and get our stuff and meet you back here right?" Rina said boredly

"Hai. I'll be waiting at the gate." Riku smiled at them and then went away.

All three of them gave a big sigh. They looked at each other and then went their separate ways.

-Hyuuga mansion-

Sigh "Why...do we have to go on a mission already?" I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing?" Hinata zipped her bag and walked out of her bedroom.

Hinata put some tea and dumplings on the ground where her father and Neji were training. "Father."

"Hai."

"I'll be going on a mission today."

Hiashi didn't answer, but just nodded his head. Neji just stared at Hinata. Hinata bow down her head and then left.

Hinata was just about to leave the house when Neji called to her.

"Hai, Neji-nii-san."

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

Hinata nodded. "Maybe...t-this afternoon or tomorrow, but I'm not sure."

"I see, well...what are you guys doing?"

"Don't know."

Neji got curious now. "Alright then." Without another word Hinata left. As he turned to go inside, he got surprise.

"Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi giggled. "Gomen. I was just wondering what you were doing." Hanabi smiled at him and went to meet her father.

-Rina's place-

"Where are you going?" Chihiro ask while throwing a ball in the air.

"Mission."

"Already." Sophie walked towards her.

"Hai."

"Shouldn't you guys..."

"Like I even care to know about our sensei." _'Besides...I already know too much about him.'_

"So...when are you and Sasuke..." Chihiro asked Rina as she stops throwing the ball.

"When we're 18 or 19."

"And yet, you guys got engage so early." Chihiro now heading towards her.

"Well, gotta go." Chihiro smiled at her. "Have to go meet up with my teammates." Chihiro left the room.

Sophie looked at Rina.

"Aren't you going to go to?"

"Rina?"

"Hai?"

"When we're not with you...you have to control that..."

"I know that." Rina turned her head to the left so that she can see Sophie. "I won't let it get out of hand or let it control me."

"Alright then...be safe on your mission...Kurayami." Sophie walked out of the room leaving Rina alone.

Rina gave a smile. "Kurayami. I wished she didn't call me that name. It makes me feel almost guilty for what I did back then."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	3. Chapter 3 Her Past

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**A/N: Sorry if it is long. I can't help it. Please read.T.T**

**Chapter 3 Her past**

"Alright! Is everybody ready to go?" Riku yelled happily. Hinata nodded her head, Sasuke gave a sigh, and Rina just ignored him. "Alright then let's go."

Walking

"S-sensei?" Hinata ask.

"Hai?" He answered.

"Wh-what is o-our m-mi-mission?"

"Didn't I tell you guys?"

"I-iie." Hinata turned away so that they won't see her blushing.

"Well...we have to go to the Sand village and escort these two brother and sister to the Rain country."

Sasuke sigh. "That means we have to meet Gaara of the sand." Sasuke said annoy, because he has to meet Gaara. (The two still don't like each other)

-Somewhere in the desert-

Everybody was hot and tired especially Hinata. She was sweating a lot since she has a jacket on.

"Hinata."

Hinata turned her head to the right to see Rina. "Hai."

"Why don't you take off your jacket?"

Hinata looked away. "Well...I-I...?"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You'll pass out in the hotness." Rina turned to face Hinata.

"B-but..."

"Don't argue with me! We can't stop every time you pass out ok."

Hinata nodded her head. She put down her bag back and unzips her jacket. The guys turned to look at what they were doing since the girls were a feet away form them.

"What are you two doing?" Sasuke ask as they got closer to see what they were doing.

"Uh...I...well..." Hinata stared at the ground.

"I told Hinata to take off her jacket, because she might pass out." Rina answered for Hinata.

The two guy stared at Hinata. Her jacket was tied to her waist and her V neck shirt was sticking to her body. The guys couldn't help, but stared. Hinata blushed even more.

Rina noticed the guys looking at Hinata. "Take a picture...it'll last longer, so that we don't have to stay in the same spot."

"Damare!" Sasuke said annoyed, while blushing a little.

"What are you talking about?" Riku turned to the front.

Rina couldn't help but laughed out loud. Hinata stared at Rina a little surprise since she never really saw her laugh like that.

"Rina-chan."

Rina cleared her throat. "Gomen...shall we keep on going?"

"Whatever." Sasuke and Riku said at the same time.

"Come on Hinata, let's go." Hinata nodded her head.

-Village-

It was midnight and they just arrived. They decided to go to a hotel and then tomorrow go see the Kazekage.

-Hotel-

"How many rooms?"

"Fo-" Riku got cut off by Rina.

"Two." All three looked at Rina.

"R-Rina-chan?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Here you go." The women at the counter gave Rina the two keys.

"What are you planning?" Sasuke gave Rina an annoying look.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rina now facing Sasuke.

"Well..."

"P-please d-don't f-f-fight." Hinata begged the two while Riku just watch.

"If you're going to ask why I said two rooms only is, because if any guys (meaning Riku) try to come and try to do anything to Hinata. I'll kick their butt. Besides...it's not going to hurt if you two shared rooms with each other." Rina said crossing her arms together. "Well...see ya tomorrow. C'mon Hinata, let's go get some sleep." Rina enter the bedroom. Hinata gave the guys a small bow before going inside.

"Sasuke stared at his sensei and left to go inside. Riku just smiled of the thought of how Rina said about guys coming to do anything to Hinata. Sasuke thought he was a weirdo for smiling at noting.

-1 hour later-

"Hinata."

"..."

"Are you asleep?"

"..."

Rina check to see if she was really asleep. "Guess she is." Rina open the window quietly and jump to the roof. Rina laid on her back thinking with her eyes closed and a hand in the air as if grabbing for something.

-Flash back-

"Rina!" Yelled turned around to see who it was.

"Nii-san." Rina ran to her brother and hugged him. "I missed you nii-san."

"I missed you too Rina." He let go of Rina to see what Rina was doing. "Why are you here?"

"Just watching the ocean."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Rina nodded her head with a smile. "Tomorrow you'll turn three." Taro patted Rina on the head.

"After three days have passed, I'll get my chance to go through the door." Rina raised her hands in the air happily.

"You'll become strong Rina." Taro looked down at her.

Rina nodded her head. "Nii-san?"

"Hai?"

Rina grabbed his hand. "I want to show you something." Rina dragged him to a place he never knew of.

"Rina where are we?" He looked at his little sister.

Rina stopped and turn around to face her brother." Before we enter...I have to blind fold you first."

"Well..."

"Please." Rina gave a cute puppy face on.

Taro couldn't say no and couldn't turn away. "Alright then."

Rina chuckle and blind fold him. There was a bright light when they entered the place. Taro wanted to take the cloth off, but Rina kept telling him to wait until they reach the place. Taro could smell something sweet and the place sounded so peaceful.

-5 minutes later-

"Ok nii-san, you can take it off now." When Taro took the cloth off, he couldn't believe what he saw.

The place was filled with flowers. There was that sweet smell. The wind felt so good. The place was beautiful and very peaceful. Taro walked a couple of steps away from Rina. "Rina." He looked at her. "H-how did you find this place?"

"I just felt something calling me here."

"How long did you..."

"When you went away on your mission...I mean since you're a jounin already. I was lonely and came to look at the ocean. I-I heard something or someone calling me here."

"I...see."

"Nii-san?"

"Hai?"

"There's a pond in the middle of this place. You could drink from it...its clean water so don't worry."

"Don't it get dirty?"

"It does, but then whenever it gets dirty, the water automatically cleans itself."

Taro eyes widened. "A-aren't you scared to..."

Rina shook her head. "Iie. I believe that this place called me here...so that I can protect it."

Taro didn't know what to say, but just smiled at Rina.

"Nii-san." Rina said happily.

-End flash back-

"Nii-san." Rina still had her eyes shut. "I...missed you. Please come back." Rina felt pain in her head and put one of her hand on her head.

-Flash back-

Rina laughs evilly.

"Rina!"

Rina turned around to see her brother and other ninjas hurt by her. "Nii-san. Why are you so angry?" Rina used Rina's real voice.

"Taro...she's not Rina."

Rina laughed again. "Why are you so blind brother?"

"R-Rina." Taro struggles to get on his feet.

Rina laughing again. "Your little sister is already gone. You should accept her fate. Besides, the day I was born...that women did warn you all, but none took it too seriously. And my true name is Kurayami not Rina. She was just...someone I needed until I truly awake." Kurayami laughed again.

"Iie! I know you're still Rina."

Chuckles. "You're very annoying nii-san. Why don't I put you to sleep so you can join her!" Rina's eyes turn red and became the sharingan. Rina rush towards everybody. They all were surprise of how she had the eyes of a Uchiha. They quickly try to dodge Kurayami's attack. Most were wounded and about 1/2 of the people died.

Rina landed on top of the roof unhurt. "Nii-san."

Taro looked up. He was wounded badly. He had scars all over his body, legs, and arms. He had only one on his right cheeks. He was on the ground too tired. "R-Rina." Taro said breathless."

"Hai..., nii-san." Kurayami smiled evilly and crossed her arms.

"I-I ha-have to...use that...jutsu." Taro gave a smile. "Forgive me..." Taro got up slowly. He began to make some hand signs. Then he stopped and yelled out the jutsu.

Rina's eyes widened. "Nani!" Rina got angry and then charge at him. "Die you fool!"

"Gomen...Rina." Tears began to gall from Taro's eyes.

Kurayami took out a Kunai and stab him near the heart. Laughing evilly. Kurayami grunt and looked at Taro. "W-what...d-did you..."

"To bring Rina back...I will sacrifice my own life."

"Baka." Rina backed off because of the pain. "Ahhhhh."

There was a flash of light. Kurayami was changing back into Rina. Rina fell to the ground unconscious. Taro ran to his little sister and hugged her.

Rina opened her eyes. "Nii-san...gomen." Rina fell back asleep.

Taro got up with Rina in his arms. He took her back to where everybody was at.

"Where are my babies!" Yelled most of the mothers.

"They'll be ok." Said the Fathers.

Rina's mother looked at her husband. "Don't worry...they'll be alright." Rina's mother smiled at her husband.

"Look...over there!" One of the children yelled out pointing at Taro's direction.

"It's Taro!" Yelled one of the mothers.

Taro's mother ran to him and the so did the rest of the people. "Taro!" Cried the mother.

"Okaasan." Taro said tiredly.

The mother looked and saw Rina in Taro's arms. She looked back up to him. "Is...she..." The mother cried.

He nodded his head. "She's alright...she's back to her own...self. Take good care of her." Taro felled down to the ground after he gave Rina to his mother.

"TARO!" Yelled his mother.

-Hospital-

"Nii-san!" Rina woke up with sweat. She look to her left to see her parents sleeping on a couch. Rina got out of bed and left the room.

Rina's mother woke up. Se didn't see Rina in bed and started to panic. She woke up her husband and they went to ask around. No one saw her. Then this one little boy with white hair said that he saw a little girl going upstairs to the roof. They quickly head up there. They opened the door and saw Rina standing on the edge of the hospital.

"Rina!" Her mother called her name. Rina turned her head a little and turn her head back. The wind was blowing hard too. They were afraid of what she's going to do. Rina closed her eyes and started to sing a song. Everybody outside and inside the hospital...well the whole entire clan could hear her sing. They couldn't understand the language she was singing, but some cried because i a way, they could understand it.

"Rina." Her mother cried.

Rina opened her eyes. "Tell me...the truth." Her parents looked at her. "I...did I...kill...onii-chan...and some of the ninjas?"

Her mother looked down. She wasn't able to answer so her father did. "Hai."

"Otousan...Okaasan...gomen." Rina's parents looked at her.

"Rina..." Her father was about to move.

"Stop! Don't come...any closer."

"Rina!" Her mother cried.

"If I died...I might...be able to...bring..."

"Iie!" Even if you did...then...we'll lose you."

Tears fall off from Rina's eyes. "Sayonara."

"Rina!" Her parents yelled out her name.

-End flashback-

Rina opened her eyes and saw Sasuke trying to wake her up. She got up too quickly and the two's head bump.

"Oww!" Both said at the same time.

"What the heck are you doing?" Rina said angrily.

"I was about to say the same thing. Why are you up here anyway?"

"It's none of your business!"

Sasuke ignore what she said. "Waste my time coming up here to wake you up." Sasuke said to quietly to himself.

Rina was a little bit surprise. "I came up here to think."

"To...think?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't fall asleep so maybe I thought of getting some fresh air."

Sasuke looked up at the sky and saw a crescent moon and many stars. Then he thought he saw a girl floating in the air. His eyes grew big.

"Is...there something wrong?"

"..."

"Hello." Rina waved a hand to his face.

"Sasuke!" Rina got annoyed and yelled in his ear.

"Nani!" Sasuke yelled back.

Rina eyes grew big, because Sasuke's face was close to hers. Sasuke also notice and back away blushing a little bit. Rina couldn't help but smile.

"Nani."

"You blushed."

"No I didn't'!"

"Yes you did." Rina said smiling.

"I said I didn't." Sasuke blush a little bit more.

"See." Rina pointed to his face. Before she reach his face, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled it to the side which caused her to fall onto his chest. Rina started to blush. "Why is my heart beating so fast?" Rina thought to herself.

"Why is my heart racing?" Sasuke thought to himself.

"I...I can hear his heart beating." Rina then pulled herself away from him. "G-gomen."

"Yeah...s-same here." Sasuke rubbed his head.

Rina turned her head to the right to see Sasuke. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Was there something that you saw...I mean...awhile ago you kinda space out."

"..."

"You don't have to answer me if you..."

"I saw a girl...floating in the air. She had short hair, but I don't know if it was my imagination or not."

Rina stared down and then looked up again. "You know...I have always hated Uchiha's." She changed the subject not wanting to answer.

Sasuke looked at her with a sad look. "Why?"

"I...I don't know why. It's not because they are powerful or anything, but I just don't know why I hate them. I want somebody...to tell me...why I hate them and many other things that I still...don't understand about me..."

Sasuke looked to the front. " Maybe someday someone will tell you, so don't worry."

"Arigato Sasuke." Rina smiled at him.

"Well...let's go back.."

Rina nodded her head. "Yeah." As they got up, Rina tripped on something which made her fall onto Sasuke. They fell onto each other on the roof. Rina and Sasuke opened their eyes to see that their lips have touch.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N: Please review. I would like to know what you guys think of it.**


	4. Chapter 4 His past

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. All of my chapters are very long. This one is not that long though. Enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**CHAPTER 4 HIS PAST**

Rina quickly pushed him off which almost made him fell off the roof. "Uh...I have to go." Rina quickly got off the roof.

Sasuke put a hand on his forehead. "That did not just happen."

-Bedroom-

"What do you think you're doing?" Rina ask to his suspension.

"Riku turned around. "Nothing."

"Trying to steal the byakugan secret?"

"You think to little of me." He walked past her.

"If you did try to...I will erase your memory."

Riku smiled. "I'm not after the secrets, but simply..."

"Playing with her." Rina finish his sentence.

"It's not like I'm going to kill her."

"I'll kill you if you do."

"I like to see you try."

Rina could feel angry rising in her. "Let me warn you...if you try anything stupid I'll kill you!"

Riku gave a little laugh. " Then let me ask you something?" Riku turned his head to the left to see Rina.

"Why are you friends with a Hyuuga anyway? You did hate them."

Scoff "That's none of your business." Rina folded her arms and look the other way.

"You...seem to have change. Ever since you came here of course. Was it because of Hinata? Or Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Like I said...none of your business."

"You and I were always close, but then..."

"It all change...because...you left with that bastard!"

"You mean...Orochi-" Riku got cut off.

"Don't even say his name!"

"Do you...still have that..." Before he could finish his sentence. Rina closed the bedroom door.

"You still have it, huh." He turned around and went inside his bedroom. He got in bed and started to think.

-Flash back-

"Riku!" Yelled 3 year old Rina. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me...are you really going?"

"Hai. I want to become stronger...so that I can protect you." He put a hand on her head.

"Promise you'll come back?" Rina cried.

"Don't worry...I'll come back. So don't cry anymore."

Rina nodded her head and gave him a quick hug before he left. "Come back sooooon!"

"I will!" Rina watch as he left. Tears would fall down on her face and his as well.

-4 years later-

"Rina!"

Rina turned around to see Riku. "Riku!" Rina waved to him happily. The two hugged each other. "I missed you so much."

"I did too."

"Who...was you're sensei?"

"His name was..."

"Orochimaru."

Riku looked up. "S-sensei...why are you here?"

Orochimaru smiled. "Business."

"What is that...business?"

"Riku...mind standing over there?"

"Uh...sure sensei." Riku was confuse and so was Rina.

Orochimaru gave an evil smile at Rina. "Are you Yamashita Rina?"

"H-hai."

"Sensei...what are you doing?"

Orochimaru didn't answer Riku. He started to make some hand signs. Rina and Riku were a little bit scared and confuse. When Orochimaru finished. His necked stretch and was heading towards Rina. Rina was too scared to run or to do anything. Riku just froze. Orochimaru bit Rina's neck and a cursed seal appeared. Rina was in pain.

"S-sensei."

Orochimaru laughed evilly. He walked to Rina and grabbed her by the shirt and put another seal on her forehead. "From this day on...you belong to me!" Orochimaru whispered into her ear. Rina was too terrified and shocked to say anything. He simply put her down on the ground and walked away.

"R-Rina!" Riku finally came to her. "Rina." Rina was in pain and the only thing he could do was bring her to the hospital. Her parents asked him and he couldn't tell them. The only thing they knew was that she had a cursed seal on her left shoulder. Rina woke up. She didn't even talk to Riku at all and her parents.

-Hospital roof-

"Rina."

"You want her to be with you again?" Riku's eyes widened. He turned around to see his sensei. He turned his head, so that he couldn't see his sensei in front of him. "Come back with me and she'll be yours."

"Should I...go back, but he hurted Rina and I still haven't..." Riku thought to himself. "I'll go...only if you don't hurt Rina anymore." He looked at Orochimaru who was laughing. "I'll go back...so she won't get hurt again." He thought to himself again.

-End flash back-

"But after a year...I came back. Instead of a warm greeting...we fought each other, because that time...I was still with Orochimaru. I became is assistant and killed many many people. She was able to stop since she had gotten stronger. Orochimaru wanted her even more, but waited until she came to him. In a way, it seemed that she would. He wanted me with him...so that whenever I fully reach my power...he transfer his mind into mines and take over. After the war...I decided to leave him, but he didn't stop me. He had his eyes on Uchiha Sasuke." Riku felled asleep afterward.

_"I always wanted to tell Rina that I liked her and wanted to protect her, but...I guess I'll protect and love her from distance. On that day...I really hated myself, because I fought the girl I loved."_

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N: I know it's kinda short. Not really. Hope you guys like it and tell me what you guys think Kay! v**


	5. Chapter 5 Touchika and Mizuki

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**CHAPTER 5 TOUCHIKA AND MIZUKI**

Rina, Hinata, Riku, and Sasuke were walking to meet the Kazekage.

"I-I-is there s-something wrong Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata ask the grumpy Sasuke.

His answer was a sigh.

"Are y-you ok Rina-chan?"

"..." Rina didn't reply and just stared into space.

"S-sensei..."

"..." Riku didn't reply either and just kept on walking.

Hinata felt a little awkward, because today on one was fighting and the three have been totally silence ever since morning. Rina kept thinking about last night. Sasuke thought about the kiss and couldn't get if off his mind. Riku kept thinking about all the things he regret of doing and about last night.

"Stop! State your names!" Yelled a guard.

"Wh-Where here for th-the mi-mission." Hinata answered since the others didn't seem to have notice.

"What mission?"

"to take uh...I don't know their names, but to the Rain country."

"You are from...?"

"K-Konoha...th-the leaf village."

"Follow me."

They walked inside and up the stairs. Riku and Sasuke came back into reality, but Rina just couldn't. Many things were going through her mind.

"Sumimasen Kazekage."

"Hai."

"The escorts are here."

"Let them in."

"Hai."

"And...go get them."

"Hai."

The four enter and saw Gaara.

"Gaara."

"Uchiha Sasuke." The two eyed each other, but knew it would be childish and just didn't feel like it. "What happened to your teammates?"

"These are my teammates."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at what he dad said.

"R-Riku sensei?"

"Hai?"

"W-who are...I mean th-their names."

"Touchika and Mizuki."

There was a knock on the door. A guy and a girl came inside. The girl was also the same age as them and had long hair that reach her back. She had purple hair and was pretty. The guy was a year older and had brown hair. He was very handsome.

"Konnichi wa." Said the hyper girl. They guy just bow his head.

"These two are the one that you have to escort. The girls name is Mizuki and the guys name is Touchika."

"K-konnichi wa...my name I-is H-Hinata."

"Sasuke."

"Riku."

"..." They all look at Rina, who was still lost in her thoughts.

"R-Rina." Hinata shook her. "Rina-chan."

Riku sighed and flick her head. Rina came too and started asking why Riku did that to her. He moved aside and saw that she was in the Kazekage place. "Uh...Gomen. I was still...never mind. My name is Rina."

"Well nice to meet you all." Mizuki smiled at them.

"Well now since you all introduce each other...you may leave." Gaara went back to his papers.

-Outside the gate-

"So...you're the last survivor of you clan. Uchiha Sasuke...ne?"

"..."

"You're very handsome. Maybe...I could be your girlfriend...if you don't have one already?"

"..."

"Don't tell me your too shy to answer. Or maybe..."

"Iie." Sasuke finally answer, because he didn't want her to finish that sentence.

Mizuki kept on talking to Sasuke about useless stuff and Sasuke didn't care to answer her. She got kinda angry since he wouldn't answer her, so she went and talk to Riku. Riku didn't really listen to what she said.

Touchika looked to both his side. Rina was on his left and Hinata was on his right. Riku was in front of Hinata and Sasuke was in front of Rina. he kept looking at Rina who was lost in her thoughts again. "You look familiar."

Rina looked up and then at him. The others heard, but ignored it. "How so?"

"A girl standing on top of a pole...who seems to be floating in thin air. She has her eyes close and wears a white dress. Although she had short hair and you have long hair."

"..." Rina closed her eyes and then open them again. _"It sounded like what Sasuke said, but different. Must it had been you Kurayami?" _Rina thought to herself.

"You know..." Mizuki put her arm around Rina. "He said that because he likes you." Mizuki tried to make Rina blush but she didn't care. Mizuki sigh and then went to talk to Hinata. "Hinata, ne?"

"H-hai."

"Do you like my brother?"

"Mizuki!"

"Nani?"

"Stop asking people things that they don't want to answer."

"Are you just saying that because you like Hinata?" Mizuki tease her brother.

"Iie!" Her brother said angrily.

"But...Hinata you do like him right?"

"I-iie."

"She doesn't like him!"

Mizuki, Hinata, and Touchika turned their head to look at Rina. Sasuke looked from the corner of his eyes and Riku. Mizuki came back to Rina.

"Why...are you getting jealous?" Mizuki said smiling. Rina just roll her eyes at her, but Mizuki didn't see it because she was too busy trying to make Rina blush.

"Iie. Besides Hinata is a shy girl and I'm already engaged."

"Nani!" Mizuki came and grab her hands. "To who?" Mizuki demanded.

"No one!" Rina left Mizuki frozen. The others couldn't help, but laugh a little. Rina just smile.

"You know, you shouldn't lie." Mizuki crossed her arms.

"Whatever."

-6 hours later-

They finally reached the forest and out of the hot desert. Mizuki was out of the hot desert. Mizuki was so happy. Hinata fainted a few times, not just only because of her sweater, but from water and food too. Sasuke and Riku took turns to carry her. Touchika offered, but they wouldn't let him since he's the person they needed to protect, and later on Mizuki fell asleep.

"Touchika?"

"Hai, Rina-sama."

"Why do you need bodyguards to protect you guys?"

"Well...because they're after Mizuki."

"Why are they after Mizuki?"

"They...they want to use her as an experiment and...a key."

"Key?"

The others were now interested about what he said and decided to stop and build a tent for the night. As they settle down, he began to tell them again. Mizuki was still asleep. "They want to experiment on her to see if she could be this one girl."

"Girl?" Hinata looked at him.

"I believe into Kurayami."

"Kurayami?" Riku, Sasuke, and Hinata said out loud. Rina eyes widened.

"I'm not so sure when, but this one time she appeared 14 years ago and killed many people. The clans tried to stop the girl, but couldn't. I believe she is a little girl. She killed many ninjas. Kurayami appeared in a little girls' body and took over her. She fought against her brother. It was a long battle. The little girl's brother used a dangerous jutsu. He was able to save her and bring her back...but her brother died."

"Do...you know the brothers name?" Rina looked at him.

"I believe it was...Taro."

Rina felt tears in her eyes and wanted to call her brothers name out loud. "I...see." Rina said in a shaky voice.

"What was the little girls name and their clan called?" Sasuke and Riku ask curiously.

"I don't know. They never mentioned the girl's name and the clan. Some said she died and some said that she turned into a ghost who comes out during the night. I wonder if it was her that I saw." Touchika put a hand on his chin. "Oh yeah. She also had the sharingan when she battle her brother."

Sasuke's eyes widen. "S-sharingan?"

"Hai. They say that her sharingan was very powerful."

"Sumimasen." Rina got up and headed farther toward the woods.

"Rina-chan...where are you g-going?" Hinata ask having a sad expression on.

"Just going to see the waterfall and get some air. It's just over there." Rina left. The others wonder what was wrong. Mizuki woke up afterward and everybody ate.

"I wonder what's taking Rina so long." Hinata got up and put on her pouch.

"Hinata." Riku looked at her.

"I'll be back." Hinata smiled at them and ran off.

-30 minute pass-

"What's taking Hinata so long?" Mizuki looked at them.

"Ahhhhh..."

"Hinata." Riku and Sasuke got up quickly and ran to the waterfall. Mizuki and Touchika followed as well. Hinata used her byakugan to fight them and to find Rina. The others arrived and fought them as well.

-10 minute pass-

"Dammit." Sasuke said out loud.

"W-we're could surrounded." Hinata still trying to look for Rina.

"Rina...where could you have gone too!" Riku thought to himself.

There was a loud noise on top of the cliff. Everybody looked to see who it was. Rina was fighting with a guy.

"Rina!" Mizuki yelled to her.

Rina looked their way and got hurt in the arm. She push the guy away and jump down the waterfall. She summon out one of her dragons. Everybody was amaze. Rina fell onto the white dragon and flew Rina towards Hinata their way. "Riku...Hinata...Sasuke...Mizuki...Touchika...duck!" Rina yelled to them. They all quickly duck down while Rina summoned more dragons. The dragons hurted them all, but they all escape.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah." Hinata answered for them.

"How..."

"When I was 10...I learn how to summon."

"You're full of surprises." Sasuke said to her.

Rina just smiled. "That's because you guys don't really know me yet."

"Do you plan on telling?"

"Iie."

Sasuke had a smirk on his face. "Maybe getting engaged to you isn't so bad after all."

Rina made a face at him. "Damare." Rina walked to Hinata. "You ok Hinata?"

Hinata nodded her head. Hinata looked and saw blood on her arm. "Rina...y-your arm."

"Oh...it'll be ok." Rina smiled at her.

"Iie. We have to take care of that wound." Hinata dragged her back to cam and back to the waterfall and washed the blood away. Hinata slowly put th ointment on her arm.

"Hinata?"

"Hai."

"Do you like Riku?"

Hinata's face turned red. "I-iie. I...mean he-he's our s-sensei."

Rina laughed at her. "He is our sensei...and same age as us too. So it'll be ok to like him." Hinata blushed a little. "Hinata."

"H-hai."

"Do...you want me to help you on you stuttering and well...your shyness?"

"I...I..."

"So that you can tell Naruto you like him." Hinata didn't answer Rina. She wanted to say yes, but just couldn't speak it out. "I'll take that as a yes." Hinata looked at Rina. "Don't forget...I can see though people's feeling."

Hinata smiled happily at Rina. "Arigato, Rina-chan."

"And one more thing."

"H-hai."

"Just call me Rina, ok."

Hinata nodded her head. "Arigato Rina. W-when do we start?"

"Now!"

"N-now."

"Hai."

Rina made Hinata learned it for 3 hours and rest until the next day. Rina kept making her say it. The others wonder what they were doing. They ask, but Rina wouldn't answer them.

"Is the walk to Rain country this long!" Mizuki yelled out.

"It's not suppose to be this long." Riku looked around and then stopped. The others stopped and ask him what's wrong. "Hinata?"

"Hai."

"Use your byakugan and check the place."

"Hai." Hinata activate her byakugan. She looked around an saw the same guys that attacked them. "They're back." Hinata told them quietly.

Everybody quickly got into position. They started to wonder if they were walking around and around.

"We've been here before!" Mizuki said out loud.

"Why don't you guys just come out." Rina said facing the woods.

The leader gave out a little laugh. "We don't have to fight...if you hand over the girl."

Mizuki hid behind her brother. "Onii-chan. I don't want to go!" Mizuki cried out.

"I won't let them have you." Touchika hold his imouto.

"Hinata." Rina turned her head to the side.

"Hai."

"Protect them."

Hinata nodded her head. She quickly got into her fighting stance. "I'll protect you...s-so don't worry."

Sasuke was amaze that Hinata only stutter once. "Maybe..." His thoughts got interrupted.

"Sasuke, Riku."

Sasuke, Riku, and Rina started attacking them. The enemy also attack. Hinata fought the ones that were coming their way with taijutsu.

-20 minute pass-

The enemy couldn't even get near Mizuki at all and they were getting impatient. Rina was using some jutsu that they never saw before. The leader was getting interested in her. He decided to fight her. He took out a kunai and jump at her. Rina blocked it with a kunai also.

"For a girl...you're pretty good."

"Who...are you people?"

"Name's Sesshoumaru."

"I didn't ask for your name!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You're different from all of them." Rina looked at him. "Those eyes...it resembles..." Sesshoumaru kept looking Rina in the eye. Rina quickly push him away, which cause her kunai to cut him in the arm. Rina quickly attack him with the kunai in her right hand. Sesshoumaru smiled as he got a hold of her wrist. Rina tried to hit him with the other hand. He caught it as well. Rina tried to make him let go of her, but couldn't.

"Rina." Hinata saw and quickly pulled out a kunai and throw it their way.

Sesshoumaru caught it and threw something to Hinata. Hinata tried to dodge it, but it hit her on the arm. Hinata quickly took it out. "Poison." Hinata said to herself. Her vision became blurry. She fell down to the ground. Riku quickly came to help her.

"Hinata!" Rina yelled to her. Rina turned to Sesshoumaru who had a smile on his face. "You bastard." Sesshoumaru pulled Rina towards him. He kissed her on the lips. Riku and Sasuke couldn't believe what they saw. Rina stomped on his foot and he let go of her. Riku got angry and charge at him, but before he could hit him, Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed Mizuki and threw Touchika aside.

"Thanks for the kiss...it was very sweet."

Rina face showed a little pink. "You stupid bastard!"

"I'll look forward to the next one." Sesshoumaru and the others left.

Rina quickly rush to Hinata. "Sasuke?"

"Nani."

"Bring Touchika over here." Rina quickly healed the two wounded. It took Rina awhile to heal Hinata, because of the poison and the cuts she had on her. Rina put a cloth on Hinata's head and Touchika's forehead than went out of the tent.

"You ok?" Sasuke ask as he handed her some water.

"Yeah."

"How'd you feel about the kiss?" Riku looked at her.

"Don't...even remind me." Rina put the cup down.

"You seem to have enjoyed it." Sasuke looked at her and then put his cup down.

"I did not!" Rina stared angrily at him. Sasuke and Riku laughed out loud. Rina tried hitting them, but they ran away. She decided to stop since it might wake up Touchika and Hinata.

"Mizuki!" Touchika yelled out as he got out of the tent.

"Touchika." Rina looked at him.

"Where's my sister? Where's Mizuki?" All three put their head down. "I-I have to go get her!" He was about to run off, but they tied him down.

"We'll get her back...so don't worry." Sasuke looked at Touchika.

"Touchika." Rina looked at him.

"Hai."

"If...she got...turned into Kurayami...and the...only thing you could do is...to...kill her...would you?" The guys were shocked of her question.

"Of course not! I would try to bring her back even if that means giving my life!"

Rina grabbed her skirt and then got up. "Forgive me." The guys looked at her. She used a needle and put it to their neck. They couldn't move at all. Touchika was sitting down with his head turn to the left. Riku was half way up with a hand reach out. Sasuke was standing up frozen like he was going to run.

"Rina." Riku looked at her with his eyes.

"I'll go get Mizuki back...so don't worry."

"Rina." Sasuke looked at her. "Get this off!" He demanded.

"When Hinata wakes up, she'll take it out."

"Why are you doing this?" Riku asked her.

"You'll...all die if you go. Besides...I know how to bring her back if she becomes Kurayami."

"How?" Touchika yelled to her.

"You see...Kurayami appeared in our clan." All three guys' eyes widen.

"I saw how the guy brought her back...so don't worry." Rina smiled and then left.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say, but thankx to those who review. I don't care if I only have 4 reviews for this story. Unless I have them, then I'm satisfied. Thank you ****harvestmoonfan24****kuramalover21****, Misty, and ****kenshinlover2002**


	6. Chapter 6 Hinata's Dream

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you guys like it. -**

**CHAPTER 6 HINATA'S DREAM**

"Hinata!" Yelled a girl.

"Hinata!" Yelled a guy.

"Hinata." said a guy.

"Oy, Hinata-chan." Yelled a hyper guy.

"Hinata!" Yelled a girl.

"Hinata!" Yelled a guy.

"Hinata!" Yelled a girl.

"Hinata." said a girl.

"Hinata." said a girl.

"Hinata." said a guy.

"Hinata!"

"Mommy."

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

"Playing with Neji-nii-san."

Hinata's mother smiled at her. She walked to where Neji was. She kneel down to him. "Neji."

"Hai."

"Will you come with me to help with Hinata's birthday?" She whisper to him.

"Hai." Neji said happily. "I have to go some where Hinata-chan. Please wait here until I come back?"

"I will." Hinata smiled at him.

-1 hour pass-

"Where's Neji-nii-san?" Hinata sat down on the ground.

"Hinata."

Hinata look up to see who it was. "Papa."

"Where's your mother?"

"Uh...I think she went to the...uh talking room."

"T-talking room?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"Hai." Hinata smiled at him.

"You mean living room?"

"Hai."

Hiashi sighed. "Hinata."

"Hai."

"Let's go train."

"Hai." Hinata got up and followed her father.

-Training room-

Hinata and her father were training hard...well Hiashi was pushing Hinata. Hinata was a little bit tired, but didn't stop. Hiashi notice, but didn't say anything. "Hinata?"

"Hai."

"Do you want to rest?"

"Iie. I want to become stronger, even if I'm tired."

Hiashi smiled at her. "Hinata, rest for now."

"Papa."

"Don't argue with me. Just rest."

"Hai."

Hiashi let her rest until her party. Hinata fell asleep and fell onto her father's lap. He would've move her, but didn't. "Rest for now...Hinata. You've become quite strong." He rubbed her smoothly until Neji came barging in.

"Uh...gomenasai. They're ready for the party." Hiashi was about to wake her up. "Uncle."

"Hm..."

"Go ahead to the party. I'll wake her and take her to the party." Hiashi nodded his head and went ahead. "Hinata." Hinata moaned. "Hinata wake up." Neji shook her. "Hinata!" Neji said louder into her ear. Hinata woke up fast.

"Is there something wrong Neji?"

"Iie."

"Where's papa?"

"He went somewhere. Hinata?"

"Hai."

"Come with me." Hinata nodded her head. Neji took her hand and walked out of the training area and headed to the living room.

"Where are we going Neji?"

Neji just smiled at her. "Just wait."

-Living room-

They finally reach the living room. Neji took her inside. It was very dark.

"Neji."

"Hai."

"Why is it-" Hinata go cut off.

"Surprise!"

Hinata got scared and hid behind Neji. Neji laughed at what she did. "Hinata."

"Hai."

"Happy birthday."

"Birthday...uh right. Today's my birthday." Neji grab her hand and walk to the center.

"It's time to sing **Happy Birthday** to Hinata." Her mother yelled out.

Everybody started to sing Happy Birthday to Hinata. Hiashi didn't move his mouth at all, but said it quietly under his breath. Hinata was really happy. After they finish singing, Hinata made a wish and blow out the candles.

"Hinata."

"Hai."

"Wanna help me cut the cake?" Her mother asks her.

"Hai." Hinata had a big smile on her face. As Hinata and her mother cut the cake, Neji came to see what they were doing. They got finish cutting the cake and Hinata got a little piece of cream and put it on Neji's nose and cheek. Neji began to put some on her too. The two laughed at each other, because of the creams that were on their face. Before they could wipe it off, they took a picture of it.

"Hinata."

"Hai, papa."

Hiashi picked her up. "You've turn 4 already and will become the heiress."

Hinata nodded her head. "Papa."

"Hai."

Hinata put some cream on his nose. She started to laugh. Some laughed as well. Some thought he'll get angry, but instead Hiashi just laughed a little bit. Everybody was surprise, because it was their first time to see Hiashi laugh happily. Hinata hugged him. "Ashiteru papa." Hiashi smiled and hugged Hinata.

-Later on at night-

Neji and Hinata ran around playing with other kids. The adults just watch them while talking. Hinata was really happy. She had just turned 4 too.

"Neji."

"Hai." Hinata quickly went behind a tall tree. She told Neji to follow her. "What are you doing? Neji ask curiously. Hinata took out something and handed to him. "Hinata what's this?"

"A necklace."

"I know it's a necklace, but what's if for?"

"It's for you."

"For...me?" Neji looked at her.

"The necklace is an angel, and that angel is me." Neji looked at her. "Whenever I become stronger...I...want to be your guardian angel." Neji's eyes widened. "Because you're my nii-san and...I don't want you to be sad. I want to be your imoutosan forever and if you miss me...you can look at that and I'm always right beside of you. It's also a birthday present...since...we didn't celebrate it. I was going to give it to you, but I wasn't finish making it yet." Hinata smiled at him. Hinata was surprised to see Neji cried. Hinata hold him in her arms.

"Arigato...Hinata."

"Where did Neji and Hinata go to?" Hinata's mother looking around. Hinata's mother looked behind the tree and saw Hinata and Neji sleeping side by side. Hiazshi picked up his son and walked away. Hiashi picked up Hinata and then left as well with his wife.

-Next day-

Hinata and Neji could hear yelling and screaming inside the meeting room. They decided to ignore it and went on playing. Then Hizashi came out and pulled Neji away. Hinata was about to go, but her father stopped her. She ask, but he didn't answer her. In the next few days they couldn't be with each other at all. Neji sneak into Hinata's bedroom and left something on her bed and then left. After awhile Hinata came inside and saw a note.

_"Hinata...I wanted to give this to you on your birthday, but was afraid to give it to you...so here it is. Hope you like it.""_

_From: Neji-nii-san._

Hinata looked at the necklace. It had the letter **H** and **N** together with angel wings. "Arigato Neji-nii-san. It's very pretty." Hinata put on the necklace.

-Days later-

Hinata got captured by ninjas. Hiashi killed the man who tried to kidnap Hinata. Hizashi took Hiashi's place to be killed since Hiashi was the head family and Hizashi was the branch. He also took the place, because he didn't want the seal on his forehead anymore.

When Neji's father died, he began to hate the head family. He blamed them for his father's death. He put his hatred towards Hinata. They met each other in the garden.

"Neji-nii-san." Hinata said happily.

"..." Neji didn't say anything.

"I...I-" Hinata got cut off.

"Don't want to see you anymore.!" Neji said without any emotion.

"Neji-nii-san." Hinata said sadly.

Neji turned around. His back facing Hinata. "Next time we meet...I hope to fight you!" Neji walked away.

Hinata had tears coming down her face. "Neji-nii-san. "Hinata ran after him. "Neji!" Hinata yelled his name, but he kept on going. She started running even more after him. "Neji!"

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

Dream end

"Neji!" Hinata yelled out his name as she woke up sweating. Some tears roll down her face. "Neji-nii-san." She took out the necklace he have given to her. "Neji...do you still have the necklace...or did you throw it away?" A teardrop down her face.

-Neji-

Neji looked up. "Hinata."

"Is there something wrong?" Sophie looked at him. He didn't say anything. "Well...see ya."

He watch Sophie left and then took something out of his pouch. "Hinata...why do I still keep your necklace? Truly...I would have thrown it away back then, but why do I still keep it?" Neji ask himself and then put it away.

-Hinata-

Hinata put away the necklace and walked out of the tent. When she looked up, she saw Sasuke, Riku, and Touchika frozen.

"Hinata." Sasuke looked at her.

"H-hai."

"Come over here."

"Hai." Hinata slowly walked to him.

"Do you see the needle?"

Hinata checked and didn't see any. "Where?"

"On my neck!" Sasuke said impatiently.

Hinata searched for it again and saw it. "I see it now!"

"Take it out!" Sasuke demanded.

"Hai." Hinata slowly took it out of Sasuke's neck. "I got it out."

Sasuke tried to move, but couldn't. "I can't move!" Sasuke said angrily.

Hinata looked at it. "That's because the needle can still paralyze you until tomorrow." Hinata said quietly.

"Dammit." Sasuke said to himself. The other two heard what she said to Sasuke. Hinata went over and took the needle out of them as well.

"Um...just wondering."

The guys looked at Hinata. "Hai." Touchika answer for them.

"Who...did..." Hinata didn't need to say anymore, because they knew what she was going to ask.

"That dumb idiot Rina." Sasuke answered her.

"R-Rina?" Hinata said surprise.

"She put the needles on us and then left to get Mizuki." Touchika told her.

"Why?"

"That's...what we're wondering." Riku reply to Hinata.

"So...we won't be able to move until tomorrow." Touchika looked at her.

"Hai."

"How do you know so?" Riku looked at her.

"She once told me...when we were talking about things."

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow." Riku closed his eye. Hinata went inside the tent and bought some blankets for them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Review! And Ayame will appear later on in the chapters!**


End file.
